


I Saw Louis Kissing Santa Claus

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Nick is Santa, but louis doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is forced to go to Radio 1's Christmas party where he gets a little too cozy with a certain Saint Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Louis Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me 6 obnoxious hipsters, 5 uses of twat, 4 harry laughs, 3 Louis eye rolls, 2 tomlinshaw face eatings, and stupid drunk Louis.

Louis didn’t even know why he was at the party. Actually he did, and it involved a stupid, pouty, curly haired twat that happened to be his friend.

 

_“Come on Lou, you have to come,” Harry had pleaded._

 

_“Harry, I am not going to any type of hipster party with your obnoxious hipster friends, it just won’t happen,” Louis declared, but Harry was relentless._

 

_“But Lou,” his eyes were big, staring up at the older boy, “It’s a Christmas party, you love Christmas.”_

 

_“I don’t love anyone at that party though, and the meaning of Christmas is being with who you love,” Louis countered._

 

_“So you don’t love me.” Louis wasn’t surprised when Harry’s eyes began to water, he was actually the biggest faker in history of fakes._

 

_“Not when you force me to go to lame parties I don’t.”_

 

_Harry smirked, “So you’ll go.”_

 

_“Funny how you went from almost crying to condescending jerk all the sudden,” Louis mocked._

 

_“I’ve learned from the best,” Harry told him, smacking a sloppy kiss on his cheek, knowing he’d won. Louis rolled his eyes and wiped Harry’s slobber from his cheek._

 

So Louis ended up at the Radio 1 holiday party, against his own will, and he was most definitely not enjoying himself. The only thing keeping him there was the alcohol. Which he’d had way too much of if we’re being honest. 

 

He could barely recognize anyone at the party, which could just be because of how drunk he was, but it could just be because these people weren’t in his crowd and he didn’t exactly like any of them.

 

People were coming up to say hello to him and he would respond politely, keeping a steady conversation with them until they moved on to the next person. Everyone was talking about how Santa was to show up soon. Of course he should have expected that they’d get a Santa, probably think they’re being ironic and funny with their stupid hipster shit.

 

This Santa didn’t make an appearance, until about halfway through the party. At that point Louis was so drunk he could barely make out anyone’s face. He just saw a large guy in red and knew it was Santa.

 

He’d like to think that he would have had better judgement if he was sober, but he couldn’t really predict that he wouldn’t. The second he recognized the figure as Santa he took off in a stumbling run towards him.

 

“Santa!” he exclaimed gleefully like a child, leaping onto the spirited figure.

 

Santa let out an oof, trying to hold Louis steady, without falling over himself.

 

“Well hello there Louis,” Came a gruff unrecognizable voice.

 

“You know my name,” Louis jaw dropped in surprise.

 

“Well of course I do, I don’t know if you know but,” he leaned forward as if to whisper a secret, “I’m Santa Claus.”

 

Louis laughed harder than necessary at that, “Of course, that makes sense.”

 

“Right, Santa sees everything. I see you when you’re sleeping, I know when you’re awake,” Santa explained. Louis couldn’t be sure, but this Santa was rather cheeky for a jolly old fellow. 

 

“So you saw me last night then? Though I suppose I wasn’t exactly sleeping, “ he sent a wink, and it took him a moment to realize he was actually flirting with Santa. Santa didn’t seem to mind though, as he let out a hearty chuckle.

 

“Oh I saw,” his voice was deeper suddenly, “Do you see what I see?”

 

Louis follows his eyes to a mistletoe, conveniently hanging above them. “I like the way you think,” Louis watched as Santa’s eyes lowered to his lips and he began to lean up to meet him. When their lips finally met, it was a tad awkward due to the beard on the taller man’s face, but Louis made it work. Tilting his head to get as much of him as possible.

 

Their lips moved roughly, and Louis was surprised that Santa had this much game. He kissed back with a fire, not sure whether this kiss would land him on the nice list or the naughty list. He thought he would be okay with either really and continued to kiss the bearded man.

 

He was not aware of the crowd gathering, the gasps from everyone, and the dimpled smirk on a certain boy, he was just aware of the heated kiss he was involved in.

 

He couldn’t remember how long he and Santa were attached at the lips for, he barely remembers Harry dragging him home and telling him he knew he would enjoy it.

 

He does however remember waking up the next morning with a killer hangover. And maybe Harry wasn’t as much of a twat as Louis had thought earlier, seeing as he left Louis a glass of water and some aspirin, Louis could also hear bacon sizzling downstairs and he stood up too quickly to go get it, giving himself headrush. 

 

When he managed to make it downstairs he heard Harry talking to someone. Upon walking into the kitchen he saw it was none other than Nicolas Douche Bag Grimshaw, Louis liked to think that was his full name.

 

“Why hello Louis, looking dashing as always.” Louis gave Nick’s smirk a glare and fixed himself a plate of food.

 

“Harry would you mind telling me what this mongul is doing in your lovely estate?” Louis prodded.

 

“C’mon Lou don’t be rude,”Harry seemed to be holding back giggles, but Louis ignored it as he had more important things to focus on.

 

“Missed you at your party last night,” Louis turned to Nick once again, “Thank god.”

 

Nick and Harry exchanged a look. “What?” Louis asked.

 

“Um you actually saw quite a lot of him Lou,” Harry explained.

 

Louis gave him a confused look, “How? I spent most my time,” he stopped himself, “well I didn’t see him at all.”

 

Harry couldn’t hold back his laughter, he threw his head back in a cackle, “Oh I know you were too busy with Saint Nick last night.”

 

Louis is about to roll his eyes and deny everything when he realizes what Harry is implying. “No!” 

 

Harry nodded through his laughter. Louis glanced at Nick to see if it was true. Nick just had a suggestive eyebrow raised.

 

“You?” he pointed to Nick, “Oh god seriously you of all people. I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

Nick didn’t look offended, not in the slighted, of course why would he? He had the upper hand in this one. “You seemed to be enjoying it last night,” Nick pointed out.

 

“I was drunk!” Louis exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

 

“I wasn’t,” Nick replied with a look that Louis’ still fuzzy brain couldn’t quite interpret.

 

“So you took advantage of me then,” Louis scolded. 

 

“Of course not. I couldn’t deny a child of his Christmas wish now could I?” Nick countered.

 

“At least you’re old enough to make a believable Santa.”

 

“So you have a thing for old men then?” Nick questioned.

 

“Maybe just a thing for you!” Louis shouted, before he was able to stop himself. Nick went silent for a moment.

 

“But you didn’t know it was me last night,” Nick furrowed his brows.

 

“Maybe not, but I do now,” Louis told him.

 

“Still want to sit on St Nick’s lap then?” he teased.

 

Louis got up and went to straddle the older man. He nodded biting his lip.

 

“There’s no mistletoe here, but I don’t really think we need it,” Louis told him. Nick chuckled in agreement before Louis cut him off with the press of his lips.

This time when Harry walked in he had to back out because of the intimacy. And it most certainly wasn’t the last time he’d be seeing this.


End file.
